kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
Present For You/Summary
One morning, Akari is busy preparing her lunch. She gets her hair ready and stops at the mirror to practice smiling; but with no progress she gives up and finishes getting ready before taking off. While walking along the path she stops to observe some students chatting with each other. She makes an attempt to smile, but as they turn to look at her they see her glaring and quickly bow to greet her out of fear before making a run for it. As Akari is left wondering what she did wrong, Karen runs up to her and asks to borrow her scrunchie. Without much question Akari hands it to her as Shino approaches and they explain that they are playing color tag. Hearing this Akari requests it back. In the staff room she complains over Karen's bold behavior while fixing her ponytail. Sakura approaches to greet her and Akari hands her a stuffed bear. While Sakura cuddles it, she requests help to learn how she can be like her. They leave the office while discussing her problems, and while Sakura understands, she still believes Akari is fine the way she is. Akari refuses to take that as an answer and insists that she wants to become a new person this year as she spots two girls from her class and attempts to smile to them again; being met with the same result from earlier. Disappointed she heads to class, where she collects papers while thinking about why her students respond the way they do. As she frets that she may glare at them, she considers wearing sunglasses until she realizes it may just make her even more scarier. It's then she spots Karen looking up at her with a smile. Right away she is touched and she tries very hard to respond with her own smile- but once again she glares and Aya worries that Karen did something bad while Shino remains oblivious. Once class ends, Akari heads out into the hallway and is approached by Sakura again. Seeing that she is down she suggests that Akari squeeze something cuddly. While she thinks this over, she watches as Alice appears with something for Sakura that she forgot in the room. Sakura uses this chance to squeeze Alice, much to Akari's shock by how easy she made it look. A flustered Alice runs back into class and tells Yoko what happened, but after doing that, Yoko squeezes Alice for the heck of it. Aya, Karen, and Shino watch from the doorway as this goes on and Aya decides to try squeezing Alice; further flustering the shorter girl. She easily runs up to hug Shino though, expressisng how much she missed her. Bringing up their plans to go to the Library to return some books, Alice and Yoko decide to join them and they head over. As Shino fawns over the long, blonde locks of rapunzel and Yoko questions it, Alice and Karen discuss the phrase "grinding sesame". But they find themselves discussing sesame-based foods instead. This inspires Karen to give Akari something sesame based, since a lot of asians seem to really like it. So she gives her a bag of roasted sesame in hopes of befriending her. While she doesn't undersand the gesture, Akari hesitantly thanks her. Outside, the girls discuss the afternoon tea party that Shino wants to hold. Alice explains that she is really into them now, and Shino explains what she has learned regarding them. The girls are a little surprised it has taken her this long to get into them though, and Shino puts blame on Alice since she only drinks Green Tea now. Alice claims to like Black Tea as well though, so they begin to discuss snacks when Aya points out that a scone is proper for english tea parties. The group agree that they would prefe sweets and cookies, but they wonder if this is asking too much from Shino, although she insists that she would put her own life on the line to see to it that this tea party goes on without a hitch. Akari sits down to eat lunch and opens up the packet of roasted sesame from Karen. She puts some onto the rice in her bento while making conversation with Sakura and they discuss how nice ground sesame is, but after Akari reveals it has way more calories, Sakura starts to fidget and grow anxious about eating her lunch now. After school the girls temporarily split up to change into casual clothing and reunite at Shino's to help her make the sweets for the Tea Party. They are surprised to find her in a maid uniform and she promises to be careful; though she incidentally spills something on it within a few seconds. Frustrated, Shino changes and hangs the apron of her skirt to dry and changes into a summer dress instead. As Alice helps her tie on an apron they explain that Karen will be a bit late since she's getting them a cake stand. But to their surprise, she suddenly shows up with a delivery box instead. Karen explains that the stand was too heavy and it's fine because it is similar- but it isn't enough to stop Shino from cying from a less-official replacement. The girls calm her down and they tell Aya that since she is the only one with any real baking experience they're depending on her to help them. Aya scolds them for this, stating that they are only putting pressure on her. As the girls start to make the dough, they discuss on whether or not Akari is any good at baking. Karen insists that she must be since she teaches Home Ec and they are joined by Isami, who asks what they are up to. They explain that they are making cookies, and ask for Isami to lend them a hand until she tells them that she isn't a very good chef (with her sneaky behavior implying she might have lied), as she walks off and tells them to let them her know when they finish. The girls continue to work but within seconds, Yoko accidentally makes a mess on Aya- spilling flour and a bit of the batter, causing her to scold Yoko and send her to sit down while they finish. It's then the girls realize how late in the day it is. After Karen comments that it may not be afternoon tea anymore, Shino begins to break down and panic. The girls quickly calm her by working faster and once the dough is rolled ou they use Aya's heart-shaped cookie cutters to quickly make the cookies and get them onto the pans. Yoko observes the many hearts, but finding them kind of boring she uses a stick to modify some of them, but of course this earns Aya's anger until Shino gets them to stop by reminding them they need to hurry. Soon the girls are able to get everything done. They get the tea set out, clean and prepare the table, and observe the freshly baked cookies. It is now evening, but Shino insists that they can still make it work as long as they feel like it is still afternoon; though her mood dies as Isami tells her it is now Dinner Time. With no choice they cancel their plans and decide to hold a small tea party at school the next day during break. There they enjoy their hard work, although Shino finds the mood to be less-than desireable until Alice perks her up. Shino suggests they hold a tea party at her place next time and the girls agree, only to observe Karen and find that she has some wrapped cookies in packages. She finishes early and gets up to go and share them with her classmates who often share their own snacks with her. Approaching Akari in the Teachers Lounge, Karen gives her some of the cookies and asks that she shares them with the other teachers before running off. Akari happens to spot the sesame on them as Sakura approaching, believing she may have finally figured it out. She believes that sesame must be very in right now amongst high school girls, so she thinks if Akari was to get into the latest trends she may be able to relate to the students better. Akari sees no harm in this info and they both decide to apply this to their classes. But as it turns out, only Shino appears to be the only student to understand it. Later, Sakura and Akari discuss the happi coats she is going to be making in Home Ec. Sakura is sure she will do fine, though Akari worries she will be unable to relate enough with the students to get them to respond well. Sakura tries to help her by telling her to be very energetic, and to even make happi-related puns, but Akari quickly shoots this idea down since she knows she can't pull it off. In one of the classrooms, Yoko is measured by Aya while Shino and Alice discuss their excitement to get to make Happi. One class will be doing it that day, while the other will go the following day. After they catch Aya measuring Yoko, they bring up that they weren't necessary; although Aya points out she was measuring Yoko to see how much she grew since the year before. When asked for an answer though, Aya dodges the question as Yoko goes on to express a desire in learning Cooking. Shino is happy since she has been into sewing lately, commenting that she became inspired to learn after realizing how expensive cute accessories and clothing can be, then she takes out a long pretty skirt she made. The girls are amazed and believe that with this passion, she may actually stand a chance to become an interpreter after all. In the hallway, Akari tries to practice what Sakura told her. She is very nervous but because she trusts her, she makes an attempt. But before she steps into the class, Karen runs up to her and uses the pun- causing Akari to become angry with her. She goes in to start the class and introduces everyone to the main components, which include a bunch of scary equipment. This scares most of the students as she warns them if they goof around, she would know. Everyone gets to work and she is left alone, waiting to be approached. To her shock, Shino reveals that she has already finished and she observes the work, appearing to be startled that someone like Shino could do such flawless work. Shino is very happy that Akari likes it and she was praised, but both girls get somewhat flustered, so Shino runs off to lend Aya a hand when she keepts going off-center. Shino warns her that she needs to move the needle faster to avoid that, but as it turns out, Aya is avoiding it because she's frightened of it. Karen tries to encourage her; but Aya gets further flustered. In a while, Akari decides to give everyone a ten minute break. As she goes to leave the room she spots Karen to see that she is busy sewing a little doll from some left over material. In their own class, Alice shows up wearing a brides veil. Shino made it for her and she's very happy, but after Yoko tells her that by wearing one before her wedding day she is only delaying it, Alice freaks out and returns the veil to a concerned Shino. Gainging courage, Akari suggests to Karen that if she needs it she can always ask her for help, but to her surprise both she and Aya have finished. As Karen tries hers on she asks about the words sewn on the Happi, and it is explained that they express indivisuality. With that, Class ends and Akari takes off while telling her students that anyone who was unable to finish has to work on it and finish by their next class. She is approached by Karen, who wants to give her the little tiger doll she made, surprising Akari yet again. She brings up how Karen keeps giving her things and asks if she wants something, but Karen expresses the desire to see her smile more; although Akari is pretty sure she has an ulterior motive. She tries to rid of the thought and accepts the gift before attempting to smile again and is able to pull off a little one, thanking her before she joins Sakura and they discuss the nickname Yoko recently assigned her. The next day the girls watch as Akari is able to greet the girls passing her. They overhear the girls discussing how much nicer Akari has been lately, along with her pleasent mood. The girls are happy, but Karen is a little smug by saying they have already been friends. She believes she could probably do anything with her, and makes an attempt to get her to dance with her- which fails when Akari brings up her homework, then chases after Karen when Karen dodges her questions. After the credits, Sakura tries to assign various animals to the girls. She believes Karen is like a cat, while Aya would be a black rabbit. Yoko asks about herself, but at first Sakura struggles. Aya points out that Yoko tends to eat a lot, so she would probably be a vaccum - causing Yoko aggrivation as Sakura goes on to agree with her. Akari discusses Karen's strange dance invite with Sakura. She decides that they can dance after all, but she is too controlling and Karen loses interest in it. Navigation Category:Summary Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Present For You